Reflected Portents
Reflected Portents ••• (Specchio •••) :Action: Instant :Dice pool: Composure + Investigation, modified by Longevity :Cost: 1 Wisp, 1 Willpower :Duration: 1 turn How does the Queen of Mirrors know who is the true heir? Simple, she can see the future. Or maybe not, since none of her many True Heirs fulfilled their supposed destiny. Regardless of the truth surrounding the Lightbringer’s mysterious Queen, it is a fact that the Invocation of Specchio unlocks powers of precognition beyond the dreams common to all Enlightened. To perceive the mysteries of time and space the Noble decides which question she wishes to ask. She also needs a mirror positioned so it reflects the subject of her question and invokes the charm. The Longevity modifier is measured to the future event the Noble asks about; because of this the Storyteller should always roll for Reflected Portents. A smart player can learn much from just the modifier. :Dramatic Failure: Guided by Fate, or perhaps an unwelcome hint from her own subconscious the Noble sees a horrifying vision, such as the brutal murder of a close friend. Like all prophecies it’s not guaranteed to come true, but she still needs to make a Sensitivity roll. :Failure: The future remains unclear, either nothing happens or the Noble gets a completely accurate vision of a clear blue sky sometime in the future. Or the depths of space, or tv static. :Success: After a few moments the mirror fades to reveal a vision of the future. The player asks one question per activation success which the vision will answer. There is no sound but the vision is as good as the mirror’s quality. Anyone looking at the mirror (which doesn’t have to be the Noble, if she’s holding a hand mirror facing someone else) can see the vision. Visions revealed in Reflected Portents are entirely true and accurate, but may nevertheless change for the future remains in flux. Strange beings move outside of Fate, time travellers occasionally change history, even the Noble’s vision of the future may introduce new variables into the timeline; perhaps allowing her to escape a horrible fate. :Exceptional Success: Extra Successes are their own reward. The Noble can only invoke this Charm on the same event once per day. Additionally she cannot learn anything from the past or the present, defined as the current scene. If the Noble asks about a past or present event roll as normal. On a success reveal that it has already happened but give no further details. If the question has multiple answers, such as asking “Who will I marry?” for someone likely to marry many times, choose the soonest event, favoring big and noticeable events over others in the same time period, defined by the dicepool modifier. Upgrade: Listening The Noble adds audio to her mirror. A low quality mirror that gives a bad reflection also gives bad sound. Upgrade: Distant (Specchio ••••) :Modified by Sympathy The Noble can prophesy about a distant target, applying the Sympathy modifier. That modifier stacks with the Longevity modifier. Upgrade: Pastward (Specchio •••••) The Noble can see events that have already happened in her mirror. The time elapsed since the event shown in the mirror determines the penalty. On a dramatic failure, the vision in the mirror is entirely wrong and the Noble will believe it was correct until shown clear evidence to the contrary; her Sensitivity is not triggered. All questions the player asks must be answerable by a vision of one past event. The question “Who murdered Miss Daisy?” will show the murderer in the act; “Where is the murderer now?” won’t be answered, because what the murderer is doing now is a different event. Category:Charm Category:Learn Family Category:Learn 3 Category:Specchio 3 Category:Three-dot Charm